An arrangement of the kind described above is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,427. Here, a detecting arrangement for a changing variable in a motor vehicle is disclosed having at least one transducer. The transducer has at least one terminal connected to a pole of the supply voltage and a signal line terminal. For monitoring purposes, an actuable switch element is connected to at least one supply voltage terminal. The switch element opens the terminal connection for short intervals in pregiven test cycles. A signal processor causes this interruption to take place and detects the potential of all transducer terminals and derives fault states in the area of the transducer from a comparison of these potential values with each other when the terminal connection is opened and closed. The known arrangement is applied primarily to position transducers in the area of a motor vehicle especially for potentiometer arrangements for detecting the position of an operator-controlled element or a power-determining element. With these measures, fault states are detected which can be attributed to short circuits, interruptions and/or shunts in the area of the detecting arrangement or transducer and their line connections. However, in known procedures, the measurement or detection of several potentials for monitoring an individual transducer is necessary. This requires a corresponding complexity as to terminals of the signal processor as well as measurement lines or measuring devices.